


No one will touch you like I did

by rebelise



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dubious Consent, F/M, Obsession, Stalking, Virgin Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelise/pseuds/rebelise
Summary: Title taken from "The Haunting" by Set it Off..Rey and her friends are playing truth or dare in the school cafeteria. They dare her to flirt with Ben, the guy who works in the university's Information Technology Center.





	No one will touch you like I did

**Author's Note:**

> some of this is unfortunately drawn from personal experience (not in this chapter but later on)

“Okay, truth or dare?” Kaydel laughs, propping her feet up on another cafeteria chair.

Rey Niima rolls her eyes to the ceiling, but she’s already made up her mind. Kaydel can do her worst.

“Dare,” she says, folding her arms and smirking.

Kaydel, Rose, and Jess put their heads together, whispering and snickering, and Rey notices them scanning the cafeteria intently, as if surfing for an idea. Rey huffs out a sigh, trying to sound impatient. But it’s become kind of a tradition to play truth or dare on Tuesday and Thursday, the two days of the week the four of them are able to sit together for lunch. Rey watches them warily. Rose probably has it out for her since Rey drunkenly exposed her huge, disgusting crush on Finn.

Rose whispers something to Kaydel and Jess and the three of them burst into hysterical giggles.

“Come _on_ ,” Rey throws a balled-up napkin in their direction. “We don’t have much more time before class.”

“Okay,” Rose cocks her head. Rey tries to match that snide expression. She’s not afraid. Rose has it out for her, but she’s not afraid. “I dare you to _flirt_ with the guy from IT—Ben.”

“Who?” Rey makes a face.

“Come on, you know who I’m talking about. He’s the guy that Info Technologies sent up to our graphic design class last week, to sort out the error on Sketch-up.”

“Oh.” Rey chews her lip. “I—he’s not even here. I’m not going to walk into IT and—”

“No, he’s sitting right over there, with the rest of the IT guys.” Kaydel points somewhere behind Rey.

“What?” Rey twists around in her seat. Sure enough, there he is, sitting hunched over in a chair at a round table, his coworkers all men past their prime. He’s probably the youngest one there, but even still he’s much older than any of the students in the cafeteria. He’s dressed abominably—ugly yellow polo tucked into khaki pants, pale skin and a long, pasty face, wire-rimmed glasses perched on a protruding nose. No smile in sight. Rey turns back around in her chair, wrinkling her nose. “Why _him_?” she snorts.

Rose shrugs. “It would be the most entertaining. College boys are no fun. But nerds who never see the light of day, who’s probably spoken to a girl only twice…yeah. He’s perfect.”

Rey groans. Her conscience pricks her, but she loves truth or dare, the thrill of it an enjoyable adrenaline rush. Sure, maybe it’s mean to tease some hapless staff-member who looks like he’s never been outside in his life. But Rey’s stubborn, if anything. And she won’t back down from a challenge. This is their ritual. She’s finally made some friends other than Finn, and while Rey usually isn’t a people-pleaser, what’s the harm? “Is that all I need to do? Just…flirt with him?”

“Make him blush, I guess,” Jess offers, oh-so helpfully. “Get him to ask for your number.”

“’Kay.” Rey tosses her head. “You guys asked for it. Watch me.” She stuffs a couple fries into her mouth. “I won’t even have to say a word.” She knows she’s being downright cocky, but she has to live up to her reputation—the daredevil of the friend group. She always has the sense that Rose envies her, for not caring what guys think, for her easy friendship with Finn, probably wishing for the same. Rey grabs her half-filled cup and heads for the soda fountains. To get there, she has to pass by the table where Ben, the IT guy, sits with his elderly co-workers. As she walks past, she turns her head slightly, and to her mingled surprise and amusement she finds Ben already eyeing her, a clump of dark hair falling over his glasses.

Rey flashes him a dazzling smile—well, she hopes it is, and she can see his eyes go wide. He chokes and coughs, looking away quickly, his blush easily discernible on his pale face. Rey swallows back a laugh as she makes her way to the soda machine and fills her cup with some root beer. On her way back to her friends, she passes his table, letting her stupidly-thin hips sway a bit more exaggeratedly than is normal.

Glances at him slyly and smiles again, and hears him clear his throat, his face so bright red that it must be painful.

Somehow the elderly men at his table either don’t notice or just don’t care because they’re busily talking around him, ignoring Ben’s discomfort, his very obvious squirming and his violent blush.

Rey marches back to where Kaydel, Rose, and Jess sit, silently guffawing. Rey rolls her eyes. “Shut up,” she mutters. Guilt prickles in her chest. Jesus, the poor guy has to be a virgin or something. He looked like he’d have a heart attack. And they’re laughing at his expense.

She grabs her tray and makes to leave but Rose tugs the hem of her shirt insistently. “He keeps glancing over at you,” she gasps in a stage whisper

Rey huffs. “So?” And then she sweeps out, ignoring Kaydel’s, “Oh come on, it’s harmless.”

 

______

 

It’s less than a week later and Rey’s heading over to the library, clutching her backpack straps as she walks in long strides. This evening, the weather is perfectly autumn, crisp and chilly, bright leaves fluttering onto the sidewalk.

She’s so busy watching them skitter over the ground that she barely hears a deep, soft voice say, “Hello,” as someone walks past her. She looks up, confused, and turns her head to see Ben from IT trudging along. Did she just imagine that? She frowns. The single word was spoken so quietly, almost shakily. Rey gapes after him before snapping out of it and continuing on her way. As she pulls open the library door, she turns her head and sees far down the sidewalk Ben’s huge, hunched frame, standing very still not far from where she passed him. He’s turned in her direction, like he was watching her—but he’s just outside of the halo of the lamppost glow nearby. Rey scowls. _What the—_

She steps inside the door, but when she looks back over her shoulder, he’s gone.  

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me here:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/rebelise96)  
> [NSFW twitter](https://twitter.com/rebelisehush)  
> [tumblr](https://rebelise.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
